Coracao de pedra
by Biin
Summary: Kagome, estava no seu último ano na escola, em uma escola nova. Sua primeira semana de aula nao fui muito boa. Mas a partir da segunda semana em que ela muda de sala, sua vida mudará totalmente, sem ela esperar.
1. Chapter 1

**Lá estava Kagome, sentada em um canto no fundo da sala de aula. Era seu último ano, na escola, e estava em escola nova. Tinha chegado cedo na aula, ficou sentada esperando a aula comecar sem conversar com ninguém. Via os alunos chegando, se abracando, contando das férias, e ela imaginou como estariam seus amigos na sua antiga escola, afinal ela fora a única que mudou de escola. Nesse momento ela sentiu um aperto no peito e seus olhos lacrimejaram,por que tinha mudado de escola? Ela gostava tanto da outra!! Agora estava sozinha sendo ignorada por sua turma, até que tres meninos sentaram ao lado dela, porém nem perceberam que ela estava lá a ignorando totalmente. Para sua sorte tinha um primo e uma prima que estudavam naquela escola, porém só seu primo estava no mesmo ano que ela, mas em outra turma, já sua prima era um ano mais nova que ela, e as duas eram alunas novas que vinham da mesma escola. Na hora do intervelo lá ia ela atrás de sua prima pra ter com quem conversar, já que ninguém da sua sala havia falado com ela, e ela por ser timida também nao falou com ninguém.**

**Kagome chegou em casa, fez seu almoco e foi pra frente da tv. Afinal morava sozinha e nao precisa esperar por ninguém pra almocar e nem achar que seu almoco já estaria pronto quando ela chegasse faminta da escola.**

**De noite sua amiga Rin ligou pra perguntar como tinha sido na escola nova, mas Kagome num falou quase nada e perguntou da escola antiga da garota. As duas se ligavam quase todos os dias pra conversar besteiras ou até mesmo pra ficarem em silencio.**

**Já tava quase no final da semana e ninguém tinha falado com Kagome na escola, e pra piorar sua prima já tinha feito amigos, e assim Kagome ficou sem ter ninguém pra conversar, até mesmo na hora do intervalo. Nao que ela nao tenha tentado. Muito pelo contrário!! Ela tentou, mas a pessoas preferiam ignora-la.**

**A coordenadora entrou na sala, falando que ia abrir uma nova turma de terceiro ano, e quem quisesse poderia ir para aquela turma. Kagome nao pensou duas vezes, na hora do intervalo passou na secretaria e pediu para mudar de turma.**

**Na sexta-feira Kagome foi chamada na coordenacao, para ficar sabendo que ia mudar de turma, e que na segunda-feira já estaria na sala nova, que tinha mais meninas que meninos pela lista que tava pregada no quadro de avisos da portaria da escola. Mas a menina nem ligou, apenas queria ir pra uma sala onde as pessoas falassem com ela. O que Kagome nao sabia, é que naquela sala sua vida ia mudar totalmente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome acordou com o barulho do despertador. Queria ficar mais na cama, mas tinha aula. E hoje comecava em uma sala nova. Nao podia chegar atrasada. Se levantou, tomou banho, vestiu seu uniforme – uma calca jeans azul básica e a blusa da escola – colocou o tenis – adidas branco – um brinco e foi pra escola.**

**Chegando na escola, olhou no mural onde seria sua sala e foi pra lá. Chegando na sala, ela era incrivelmente pequena. Já tinha alguns alunos, ela se sentou no fundo, perto de um grupo de meninas que conversavam e olharam pra ela na hora em que ela chegou, Kagome apenas lhe dirigiu um singelo sorriso e se sentou. Olhou pro outro canto da sala e viu tres amigos conversando. Achou dois bem bunitinhos e outro realmente bonito,o estilo de garoto que ela gostava. Chegou mais um grupo de meninas conversando e mais alguns alunos, todos foram se sentando. O sinal tocou.**

**O grupo de meninas que estava sentado ao lado de Kagome vieram falar com ela, ela adorou as garotas. Porém foi com Sango que ela mais se identificou e conversou mais. Estava nascendo uma grande amizade. As duas eram bem timidas, mas muito parecidas, meio que se completavam. As garotas conversaram bastante no intervalo entre as aulas, já que durante as aulas ambas prestavam bastante atencao na aula, já que tinham o mesmo objetivo, passar no vestibular no meio do ano, até combinaram de comecar a estudar juntas de tarde na escola, quando nao fossem ter aula.**

**Já os tres garotos Kagome nao gostou muito, eram bagunceiros, ficavam gritando nas aulas, eles eram histéricos, e isso irritava Kagome. Mas ela queria ser amiga deles. Eles por mais que fossem histéricos e irritassem profundamente a garota, tinha alguma coisa que fazia Kagome perceber que eles nao eram tao ruins assim. Entao ela decidiu que no outro dia ia sentar mais perto deles, quem sabe sentando próximo nao fosse a oportunidade de surgir algumas conversas casuais, afinal a garota era aluna nova, e eles já eram veteranos. Kagome conversou com Sango e ela concordou com a ideia.**

**A gente vai vim estudar matemática amanha? – Kagome perguntou**

**Ah eu acho que a gente poderia vir, mas vamos estudar qual matéria? Fatorial ou números complexos? – Sango retornou**

**Eu acho melhor números complexos, porque é mais dificil do que fatorial.**

**É verdade,entao tá. Voce vai voltar pra casa de carro ou andando?**

**Vou voltar andado. Bora?**

**As duas já estavam indo embora. Sango que morava na frente da escola sempre ia e voltava andando, já Kagome as vezes voltava de carro, mas hoje estava a pé mesmo.**

**Kagome chegou em casa, almocou e foi durmir, estava com muito sono. Mas só ia conseguir durmir um pouco, afinal tinha que voltar pra aula da tarde. Levantou atrasada, ia perder o primeiro horário, entao resolveu matar aula, virou pro lado e continuou durmindo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kagome acordou atrasada de novo! Se arrumou o mais rápido que conseguiu e foi pra escola, pra nao perder o primeiro horario – e o lugar ao lado de Inuyasha – foi de carro. Chegando na sala Sango já estava lá, e tinha guardado um lugar pra ela, provavelmente ao lado de Inuyasha, que ainda nao tinha chegado, logo esperavam que ele fosse se sentar lá.**

**Pro azar das garotas, nao foi Inuyasha que se sentou ao lado de Kagome e sim Miroku, uns dos amigos do garoto, havia sentado Miroku, Bankotsu - outro amigo de Inuyasha – e Inuyasha. Mas as garotas fingiram que nem ligaram, tentaram conversar com Miroku, mas Kagome nao ia muito com a cara dele. Ele era um pouco folgado sabe, tinha ate pegado a garrafa de água da garota, pra beber sem nem ao menos ter trocado umas palavras com ela, Kagome nem ligou, agora Sango achou isso inadimicivel.**

**A manha passou rápida como sempre, de tarde as garotas foram estudar matemática, ficaram a tarde inteira estudando. Mas conversavam bastate também. Tinham até decidido plantar uma flor no jardim de inverno que tinha na escola. Conversaram com o diretor e ele adorou a idéia, e deixou sem nem pensar duas vezes. As garotas ficaram animadas, pensando em qual flor iriam plantar.**

**Kagome, nao pensava apenas nas flores, pensava em umas certas orelhinhas de cachorro também. Mas balancava a cabeca como se tentasse afastar aqueles pensamentos. Ela podia se apaixonar agora, nao podia mesmo. Tinha que se concentrar em apenas uma coisa: passar no vestibular. Sim era apenas nisso que ela tinha que se concentrar.**

**Ela já tinha conseguido uma vez acabar com uma paixao, mas será que agora, ela realmente ia conseguir parar de pensar em Inuyasha?**


End file.
